


Daddy Issues

by Blownwish



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddykink, M/M, Sexual Manipulation, Yaoi, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:44:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9506894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blownwish/pseuds/Blownwish
Summary: Ed thinks he knows what he's getting into until Roy proves otherwise.





	1. Someone's Got A Kink

“You’re asking me to _molest_ you.”

“I'm giving consent. But if you get off offering me candy to pull down my pants, I'll play along. Gimme a chocolate and I'll show you where the automail stops.”

“You're fifteen, which means you're not able to give consent.”

I'm sick of laying in bed, fantasizing about you while I beat off. I want the real thing. I want you to touch me. “Let me get this straight: You can order me into a life or death situation, but you won’t even look at my dick.” Oh, man. Military intelligence really is a contradiction in terms. “Don't you see how illogical that is? Don't be a dumbass for once, and lemme show you something way more logical.” 

“Fullmetal, I don't think you know what you're asking for.”

“Yes, I do. I'm asking you to touch me until I come. Clear enough?” I pull down my pants and and point down. 

You tap your fingers on your desk. 

“Stop trying so hard to keep eye contact. It's down here, asshole!”

Fuck, Colonel. Why do you have to play so hard to get? I've needed you ever since I was a kid. At first I just needed you acknowledge me. But after you starred in my first wet dream, and every jerkoff session afterward, I knew why I got so worked up around you. I might not be as experienced as you are, but I'm not stupid. You've been looking at me lately, and believe me, I noticed. Deep down, you want me, too. So look, and _touch_. I know you want to. 

“That’s, uh, interesting.” You clear your throat and finally look down, for just a second. 

“Wow, you're actually sweating! I can wipe you down with my tongue.”

Man, you look so good. I love the way you blush, man. You've got those ridiculously high cheekbones, so it makes you look almost beautiful. No, not almost, you _are_ beautiful. I just wanna grab a fistful of that glossy black hair and bite right into you. “Fullmetal, this is highly irregular.” 

“Is it?” I rub my cock a little. “Maybe we can do a comparative study?” You're not getting any closer, so I gotta pull my pants up a little and rectify that problem, myself. 

“Stay where you are!” You fucking shrink back in your chair. I'm standing so close I can reach out and touch you, but you can't take your eyes off of me; you're staring at my undone pants because you want to see it again. 

“Don't be shy.” I have to grab your hand twice because you keep pulling it back. “No, don't do that.” I yank when I've got a firm grip on your wrist so I can pin your forearm between my chest and automail. Struggle all you like, but you're not getting away. “You wanna touch me.” Look at me, Colonel. That's right. Watch while I pull your glove off with my teeth. I lick each finger, then suck the middle one. You groan and it's the most delicious sound. “You done clutching your pearls?”

“Edward, please…” 

“Please, what? _Edward, please let me touch it? Please let me suck it? Please let me finger bang you, too?_ I don't read minds, Colonel Dumbass. You're going to have to be specific.” I lean forward. Damn, I love the way you whimper when I do that! “I can take three fingers,” I whisper. Then I suck three of yours while you stare some more. Bet you didn't even notice I'm not pinning your arm anymore. 

“Where have you been picking this up?”

This is taking too long. Fuck it, I'm getting on your lap. “You're making me work too hard.” I push your hands away when you put up a half assed resistance. “Cut it out.” I have to prop my ass up on the desk until you're between my knees, then I slide down. “That'll work. C’mere.” Gimme your hands. No, stop pulling away. “Touch me, you jackass.”

“I can't!”

I pull off the other glove and shove your hand against my crotch. “Oh, really?” Your fingers grip me for a second. “Feels like you can.” I lean forward and put my hands on the back of your chair. “Keep going.” Yeah, you're rubbing me. “That's it. Touch me, Colonel.”

"I shouldn't be doing this. You're my subordinate. _Edward, you're only fifteen…_ ” But your hand just went down my shorts. Oh, fuck! _Yes_ , pull it like that!

“You were fifteen, right? A million years ago. What'd you wanna do when you were fifteen?”

“Girls my own age.”

“A girl who probably never saw a dick before? That's so stupid. Give me a man who knows what it's like.” I don't know which I like better: thrusting into your hand or how your mouth hangs open while you watch me do it. “I have to jerk off everyday, Colonel. Every fucking day. You understand, right?”

“This is still so, so wrong.” Your cupping my balls, too. Squeezing and pushing them up while you pump, pump, pump. “I'm supposed to be like a father to you…”

I can't help it, I gotta laugh at that. “If I call you Daddy will it make everything alright?” 

But you're not laughing. Your hands stopped and you’re biting your lower lip. “Huh.” Then you stare into my eyes. “Maybe.”  
_  
“You want me… to call you… Daddy.”_ No. Hell, no! 

“I wonder?” You close your eyes. “I guess I always wondered if this thing between us was a daddy issue.”

It will be one cold day in hell, when pigs fly and donkeys sing before I ever, ever... “Listen, asshole! I already had a father and he was a worthless piece of shit! I hate him!” 

Your hand nearly touches my face, but stops near my cheek. Your eyes are so dark. I can't read them. What's going on in your head? “The look in your eyes when you talk about him, it's the same look you get when you're angry with me.” 

“N-n-n-no….” I wish my voice didn't break. Fuck! 

You tip up my chin. “Daddy, huh?” You take a deep breath. I can feel it stir my hair when you let it out. “It makes sense.” 

“It was just a stupid joke!” I try to pull your hand back down my pants but you move away and grab my arms. “Hey, quit making this weird! I'm not calling you that, you fucking pervert!”

“You wouldn't have mentioned it if you didn't want to.” Now you can't stop touching me. Your hands are under my tank top, tracing lines up and down my chest. And the way you're looking at me? Shit, I fantasized a lot about you ogling me and stuff, but I never could've imagined you looking like a predator ready to eat me alive. “I know you want to. I can feel you trembling. You can't wait-” you smile “- to call me _Daddy_.”

Oh, fuck. 

“What was it you said?” Your legs shift and you push until my back hits the edge of your desk. “Something about a man knowing what you needed?” You narrow your eyes. “You need me to be your Daddy, Edward?” Your hands trail down, down, down and I can't breath. I'm just staring at your mouth as you say: “Tell me. Tell me you need me to be your Daddy.”

How did the tables turn so fast? That one word changed everything and now I'm the one who's scared, scared of letting you make me want something I shouldn't want at all. But when your hand presses up against me I know, deep down, who you always were, the moment you picked me up out of that wheelchair and demanded I _fight_. It's sick, it's twisted, it's so fucked up. 

And it makes so much fucking sense. 

“Daddy.” I don't say it. I whisper it, like the dirty little secret it is. 

You begin stroking me, again. “That's right. You need Daddy and he's right here.”

Yeah, squeeze me. Use the other hand. Yeah, stroke it. You're going to slow, but your grip is good and tight, like you're milking me. “Daddy.” I look into your eyes and wonder if you're ever going to do this again or if you're going to forget all about this when you're done. 

“You're a bad boy, aren't you, Edward?” What the hell? “Look at what you make your Daddy do.” 

Yeah. I can make you do that. I can make you touch me, and you can make me want even more than that. Make me want... “Make me feel good, Daddy.” I'm thrusting again, and you're bouncing me on your fucking knee. It's sick and it's insane and it’s so fucking _right_. You're only man who was ever there. The one I answer to. The one who pushes me. The one I think about when I'm all alone and hard and touching myself. “I'm gonna… oh, fuck...”

You stop touching me. “Promise Daddy you won’t be bad for anyone else.” You pinch the tip, then reach further down and just barely touch my opening. It's a ghost of a touch, just a tap. “Promise me, baby.”

 _As long as you don't leave me!_ “Daddy!” I reach for you and you're right there. I feel something break inside and explode everywhere. I'm shaking. I'm crying. I'm fucking coming all over you. “Oh, fuck… _Daddy!_ ” 

++

“I meant it.” You dab my come off your uniform shirt with a wet handkerchief, while I get out from under your desk. “I don't want you to do this with anyone else.”

My jaw’s kinda sore. “Gimme that hankie.” I've got your come on my cheek. 

“I don't want to know if you've had others, especially other men. Get rid of them if they're still around.” You look at me like you own me, now. I don't know if I'm comfortable with how much I like that. But, god, I do. No, I fucking _love_ it, damnit!

“Relax. It's not a problem.” I only ever wanted you. “Where do you want this?” I hold the hankie up by the dry corner. You stuff it in your pants pocket. “Pervert.”

You stand up, fast. For a second I think you're going to grab me or yell at me or something. But you don't. You just touch my cheek. “No one else, Edward. You understand? If you're going to go down this path, the least you can do is minimize the damage.”

“Minimal damage, huh?” I take your hand, pull you forward and nose the wet spot on your shirt. “Whatever you say, Colonel.”

“I will hold you to it.”

“Fine, _Daddy_.”

You nuzzle my hair. “You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into. God help you.” 

“Melodramatic bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two is a remix of this chapter using third person limited to describe Roy's point of view.


	2. Remix

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a remix of the first chapter, told from Roy's pov. Thank you to the wonderful [Batsutousai](http://archiveofourown.org/tags/batsutousai) for the copy edit, and [Mthaytr](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mthaytr/pseuds/Mthaytr) for the inspiration.

Roy Mustang can't breathe. He can barely put a coherent thought together. He's in some strange parallel universe where up is down, black is white, and Fullmetal is straddling his lap, saying things Roy couldn't begin to imagine in his wildest dreams. 

"C'mere. Touch me, you jackass." He's grabbing Roy's hands and putting them on his body - right there. Yes, _there_ , and dear lord, the boy is hard. "You want to."

Wants to? Hell, he isn't supposed to want to! He's Fullmetal's commanding officer, and as close as the kid's ever going to get to having a father. He's not supposed to be fondling him. He shouldn't even let Fullmetal sit on his lap like this. Damn it, it's _insane_. "I can't..." But he is. He's touching the boy - a fifteen year old _child!_ \- and it feels...

incredible.

“Oh, really? Feels like you can.” 

Roy stares at his own hand as it conspires against all sound judgement and squeezes the boy's sweet, hard -- _No!_

"Keep going.” His fingers shouldn't curl around him like this. “That's it. Touch me, Colonel.” Adrenaline shouldn't careen through his system as Fullmetal's ass squirms on his lap. He's a boy. He's a child. He's _so fucking beautiful when he bites his lip like that_.

Roy tries. He tries to find some semblance of control. He can't stop touching him, but there have to be words, concepts, principles he can appeal to. "I shouldn't be doing this. You're my subordinate. Edward, you're only fifteen…” 

The boy leers. “What'd you wanna do when you were fifteen?” 

“Girls my age.” Not grown men. 

“A girl who probably never saw a dick before? That's so stupid. Give me a man who knows what it's like.” Oh, Roy knows. That knowledge has been lurking, like a monster in the closet, ever since the boy started giving off that awkward _I'm perpetually hard_ signal: papers and hands and jacket in front of his pants. “I have to jerk off everyday, Colonel. Every fucking day. You understand, right?” Roy understands Edward is in danger because he can't keep his hands off him. The boy is so, so ripe. The world was filled with men far more warped than Roy. If they had their chance...

No, that doesn't excuse Roy's behavior. He's a sexual deviant, a degenerate, for letting it get this far, this quickly. “This is still so, so wrong. I'm supposed to be like a father to you…” What kind of authority figure wanted to make a fifteen year old boy mewl like a god damn kitten on his lap? A pederast, that's who. 

“Oh, what? You're my daddy, now?" Roy's heart actually -yes - skipped a beat. Edward's voice, that word, applied to _Roy_... daddy. 

_Daddy._ "Huh." Roy's mind turned on that word, like an alchemical encryption. Relentlessly, it recalled Edward's background, and found one thing missing. Someone who would've stopped his Fullmetal from breaking that taboo years ago and given him the love any boy was due. And yet it was being applied to something _like this_.’This,’ being a horrible thing no one should ever do,’this,’ being an act no father would tolerate. No one would touch his Fullmetal if he was his daddy.

Only... only... He bit his lip as the boy bucked again. That was the missing element. Fullmetal wanted _this_. Roy felt the poor kid's frustration, literally, as he rubbed up against his limp hand. If he said no, he would go somewhere else, to god knows who, and who knew what the hell that anonymous freak would try to do to his Fullmetal.

So, did he need a daddy? Maybe. Roy wasn't sure this was right, but the word rearranged and organized broken pieces into something like a vision. _Oh, what would it be like if he called me ‘Daddy?’_ If Roy could protect him from a world ready to hurt Edward even more? The poor kid was just curious and misguided. All he wanted was some affection. What was so wrong about that? And if it meant Roy had to get his hands dirty, so to speak, he'd have to do it. 

Yes. _Yes_. He would do it. 

“You want me… to call you… Daddy.” 

Yes. Fuck, yes. 

Edward was scared. Of course he was scared! Roy could've kicked himself. The kid was scared all along and just pushing himself - he was always pushing - against the fear that he wouldn't get what he wanted again. 

He didn't need to be afraid. “I guess I always wondered if this thing between us was some kind of daddy issue.” Edward cursed, and struggled, and his face turned so, so red. "When you talk about yourfather, it's the same look you get when you're angry with me.” Yes, he's getting it. That's why he's shaking his head and tearing up. That's why his voice breaks when he's muttering _no_. “It makes sense.” Roy makes Edward look at him. Look at the man who is there. The man who will guide him, mold him, and push him however he needs to be pushed. Yes, even if it means _that_.

“It was just a stupid joke!” No, desire isn't a joke. Roy can't stand the thought of his Fullmetal enduring one more fucking minute this way. He's aching, shaking and ready. Daddy's right there to take care of his boy. “I'm not calling you ‘Daddy,’ you fucking pervert!”

Roy flinched, but he could shoulder that. He had to. "You want to call me ‘Daddy.’" The truth is staring them both in the face. "What was it you said? Something about a man knowing what you needed?” His hands trail down, down, down and Edward gasps. Yes, he understands. He understands and he's visualizing a world where he is finally special, again. “Tell me. Tell me who I am, and I'll give you what you want."

Someone who will always love him, never leave him, who will be responsible for him. 

“Daddy.” He says it like he's whispering about a dream: his dream. Roy smiles. Now it's _their_ dream. 

“That's right. You need Daddy and he's right here.” He touches him again, and it isn't dirty or sick or any of those terrible things. It's fucking beautiful. His Fullmetal is beautiful, more beautiful than ever because he's smiling. He's _happy_.

"Daddy.” 

But he can't do this with anyone else. No! The world is filled with cruel, sick bastards who would break his boy. He can't let that happen. He can't let them see his Fullmetal like this. 

“Make me feel good, Daddy.” Roy bounces him on his knee, moaning as he imagines Edward riding his cock - no. That's too much. It's too soon. “I'm gonna… oh, fuck...”

But other people... Roy needs to make sure there are no others. “Promise Daddy you won’t be bad and be with anyone else.” He reaches around and rubs his sweet, bouncing ass. No one will ever hurt his baby. His beautiful, golden Fullmetal. 

“Daddy!” Edward's his boy, now. Roy knows it because he's wrapped his arms around him and he's coming apart for him. It's good, so fucking good, because Daddy is going to put him back together and make everything alright. 

"Shhh..." He's shivering, now. Trembling, burying his nose in Roy's shirt because - Roy's almost positive - Edward is embarrassed. He holds him, rocks him, nuzzles his thick hair. "That was beautiful." 

"I don't even..." _know._ Yes, Roy understands. "That daddy thing is-"

"Is...?"

He's staring up at Roy with those big golden eyes, as promising as a sunrise, as he drops a bomb: "You won't make fun of me for it, right?" 

"No!" He combs Edward's hair away from his face. "Please, please trust me." He nudges their noses together as he asks a silent question and offers him the option to reject Roy's kiss. He smiles because Edward's breath smells like mint. Edward nudges back. Soon they're rubbing their noses together in some strange, slow, circular expression of hesitation. 

"Daddy..."

He presses the smallest, lightest feather of a kiss near his mouth. Another on his chin. Then he nudges his nose again. "One more time?" He wants to hear it. Needs to hear it. Needs it like air. 

"Daddy..." 

Roy's fucking heart - he's actually found it, and it _bursts_. "Oh, god! You sweet, beautiful..." And then Edward is kissing him back with little experimental pecks. He's bouncing on his knee again. Smiling against Roy's smile as he kisses and kisses and kisses his lips. Roy jiggles his knee up and down and hugs him tight. "You're daddy's boy, aren't you?"

Edward hides his face in the crook of his neck, nods and grinds against Roy's bouncing knee. "This is so stupid. But I wanna be, so bad. I-"

"Not stupid at all." Roy strokes his back. "You are, Edward. I promise you, you _are_."

Ed's sliding up his lap, pressing their bodies together, holding on to Roy for dear life as his arms and legs lock him in the chair. "Colonel, I swear, you'd better not be fucking with my head, because I-"

Roy gently pulls his chin up. "Look at me." His eyes are teary. His breath is hitching. His lips tremble. Oh... He kisses his eyes and licks the tears away. "You want this?" They both nod, because they both want it. "Then take it." He combs his hair back and kisses his forehead. "That's what Daddies are for."

"Can I...?" He bites his lip and looks down. 

"Can you... what?" Roy bounces his knee a few more times. 

"Just lemme, uh, I wanna suck you off." Roy blinks as Edward pulls back, reaches down and _touches, rubs, cups..._ "Or you want me to say it like this? Does Daddy like that kinda stuff?" He's blushing and frowning as he looks away. 

"Only when you ask nicely." He manages, somehow, to use actual words even though he is nearly stupefied by the mere thought. 

"Please, Daddy?" He pecks his lips once more. "I wanna, and you said I could take what I want. So, please?"

He's sliding to the floor and Roy is already fumbling with his buckle and Edward is already on his knees and -oh, oh! - he's licking his lips and bending his head and 

and

Dear lord...

He's licking the tip, just the tip, as he looks back up at Roy with wide, unsure eyes. "This is okay, right?"

It's the sweetest torture. Roy wants to push it into his mouth, wants to hold his head down and thrust - but he won't, he can't, he refuses to take more than he's offered. He rubs his cheek with one knuckle. "Yes, baby. It's okay." Oh, yes... _yes_... He's sucking, no, _suckling_ on him, still focusing on the tip. "Daddy likes it, so much, baby..." He wants to thrust into his mouth, that sweet, wet mouth, sucking on him like a straw and come -

No. He wants so much more than to get off. One of those horrible, anonymous sons of bitches would do that - not Daddy. He wants to make his Edward happy. It's true: deep down it's all he ever really wanted for him. "You're doing such a good job." He keeps stroking his chin and smiles while the boy moans. "So sweet, baby. The sweetest boy, aren't you?" Did no one ever say this to him? Edward practically sobs as he moves his head up and down just a little. But he _is_ sweet. Sweet and brilliant, like a sunrise, with all the promise of a new day. Besides, Roy knows he doesn't have to push Edward. The boy is more than capable, and proves it when he wraps his fingers around him and begins to jerk him off as he sucks. 

"Oh, god, Edward. You want your daddy to come, don't you?"

"Mmm-hmmm..." 

"You're so good with your hands..." He can feel his balls twitch as his tongue takes a long swipe around the rim of his foreskin. "Daddy knows why. You touch yourself a lot, don't you, baby?"

Edward's whining now, nodding his head as best he can. 

"Do you stare up at the ceiling imagining things like this while you do it?"

"Mmm..." More nodding, more whining, more sucking. 

"My sweet, needy boy..." He whispers as his fingers stir the hair at his temples. He wants to say more, so much more... but Edward's hands and tongue, his anxious golden eyes, his moans, that huff of breath against his skin -

Roy nearly dies. Nearly. He's floating somewhere between the gutter and the stars, vaguely aware of his jerking body. When he opens his eyes, Edward is still on the floor, smacking his lips with Roy's come on his face. 

"I tried to swallow." 

Roy leans over and kisses him. This time his tongue licks the inner seam of his lips. "You were amazing, Edward." 

"You were, well-" Edward smiles up at him for a moment "- you know..."

"High praise!" Roy beams as Edward rolls his eyes. He really means it. 

"Yeah, well, don't get too full of yourself. I'm just guessing." He rubs his jaw. "I don't exactly have a lot of experience, yet."

 _Yet._ The afterglow fades, just a little. Roy realizes he's probably going to have other sexual partners, but the very idea of Edward doing this with anyone else is unacceptable. "Don't get any big ideas, Fullmetal."

He lifts an eyebrow. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean, if you want sex, you come to me.” Edward ignores Roy's hand and pulls himself out from under the desk. "I mean it." Roy is talking to his back, now. “I don't want you to do this with anyone else. It's dangerous. You don't know what another man might do to you." 

"You got a hankie or something? Your jizz..."

Roy gets up and pushes it into his waiting hand. “I don't want to know if you've had others, especially other men. Get rid of them if they're still around.” 

Edward turns around. “Relax. It's not a problem.” He holds the hankie up. “Where do you want this?” There's still a little come, right under his lip. 

Roy takes it and cleans the rest of his face, then tips Edward's face up. “No one else, Edward. You understand? If you're going to go down this path, the least you can do is minimize the damage.”

“Minimize damage, huh?” He takes the hand under his chin and pulls Roy forward so he can bury his face in his shirt. “Whatever you say, Colonel.” Hell, he's just so precious. 

“I will hold you to it.”

“Fine, _Daddy._ ”

He nuzzles Edward's hair. “You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into. God help you if I find out about anyone else." Roy would roast them to death, slowly and painfully. 

"Yeah, yeah."


End file.
